Omertà
by Hebe Lynn
Summary: Bella rompió la ley del silencio y eso se paga con la muerte. Cuando Edward vuelva a rescatarla, tendrá que enfrentarse a más que fantasmas pasados por salvarla. ¿Atravesar el infierno solo para consumirse en el fuego de su pasión, valdrá la pena?


**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes pertenecen a . Las fantasías donde los sumerjo a mi, por favor no copiar.

**Summary: **

Bella rompió la ley del silencio. Cuando Edward vuelva a rescatarla, tendrá que enfrentarse a más que fantasmas pasados por salvarla. ¿Atravesar el infierno solo para consumirse en el fuego de su pasión, valdrá la pena?

* * *

.

**Omertà **

**Prologo**

**.**

Labios enrojecidos, rostro pálido, rímel oscuro descendiendo por sus mejillas. Marcas, huellas, testigos mudos de su tristeza.

El sabor amargo de la traición descendiendo cruelmente en cada inspiración. Intenta tragar con dificultad, mantenerse de pie, inquebrantable; es inútil, se siente desecha.

Su pecho sangra.

La luz se ha ido, un pobre farol de débil rayo amarillento ensombrece con crueles mantos los adoquines de la calle por la cual se ha ido. Incluso antes de abrir sus ojos sabía que se encontraba en peligro. El frío, cual serpiente, enroscado a su columna enviando espasmos. Los dientes apretados, crujiendo al son de las bisagras húmedas.

Sangra por más que angustia. La bala entre sus pechos se desliza otro milímetro.

Demasiado tiempo desde que dejó de nadar para intentar mantenerse a flote.

Su impermeable está mojado, mete las pequeñas manos de guantes rotos en los bolsillos, pero en lugar de calor y consuelo solo logra encontrar boletas impagas. Estúpido impermeable – piensa con rabia. Atreverse a recordarle que su propia vida ya no le pertenece. Incrustada en un sistema donde el fuerte muere y el cobarde, cual rata, sobrevive. Ella no es ni lo uno ni lo otro, solo es otro ángel que quemó sus alas por el deseo de tocar el sol.

Recuerda una voz de su pasado decirle—. Las peores cosas que nos pasan en la vida, vienen gratis —Ella no creía eso, pues el precio que pagó para vivir sumergida en esa mierda, había sido demasiado alto.

No, por supuesto que no era gratis, había pecado.

Le gustaría volver al lugar donde creció. Volver y verlo a él…pedirle…implorarle perdón. Era inútil, las lapidas no perdonan.

Quizás se encuentren. Aunque duda que el cielo permita la entrada a demonios como ella.

Continúa caminando por el solitario callejón, el piso húmedo, el vapor gélido escapando en cada involuntaria exhalación, quiere correr, buscar ayuda. Un ligero apretón en el pecho le señala que su hora está cerca. No quiere morir en aquel lugar, se niega a hacerlo. No rodeada de ratas, moho y putrefacción.

Su vida se pudrió, su muerte no será menos que gloriosa.

Es lo único que logra pensar.

Oye pasos acercarse con velocidad—. ¡No! —exclama, apoyando su desfallecido cuerpo en el poco poder de una de sus manos, contra el muro.

Sudor perlándole la frente, otro apretón en el centro de sus costillas, esta vez más fuerte. Su corazón latiendo a un ritmo anómalo.

—_¡Isabeeeel! _—un grito aterrador rompe la falsa calma, impacta con la fuerza de un rayo. Odia que la llamen así, su nombre es Isabella.

—Español hijo de puta —masculla con dientes apretados.

Sigue caminando, buscando apoyo contra los ladrillos mojados. Lluvia fina cae sobre su cabello. Un temblor involuntario recorre su espina dorsal. Él está sobre ella, observando siniestramente, deleitándose en su cacería.

—Isabel —repite el hombre de forma cantarina, quiere mofarse de ella, amenazarla, liquidarla, pero no sin antes humillarla. Humillar al cisne de hielo y luego morir tranquilo.

Cada vez más amenazador, ella puede sentir su halito caliente resoplar contra su cuello. La piel se le eriza, prueba de la repulsión que le provoca su cercanía.

Los fríos ojos azules de su amenaza, la observan con burla y locura. El hombre rubio ha dado con ella, le coge el brazo y la obliga a voltearse.

— ¡Oh, Isabel! —murmura, tomando un mechón de su cabello oscuro y respira para embriagarse de su perfume. Mezcla de fresas y linaje—. Podríamos haber sido tan felices. Solo debías cerrar la boca, Isabel, Isabel.

Una nueve milímetros, brillante, letal, vuelve a señalar su pecho lacerado. El cañón recuerda su extraviada bala, la misma que impactó contra ella minutos antes, parece buscarla.

La castaña no tiene fuerzas para seguir huyendo, se permite recordarlo a _él_, a sabiendas que está pronta a morir, abre su mente a sus momentos felices, donde su padre estoico la despedía y un hombre humilde la amaba.

—Hijo de puta —escupe con veneno—. Pobre idiota —dice con dificultad. No tiene miedo, a James nunca le temió. Solo pudo tenerle lastima, pobre inútil, intento ridículo de _Associati*_. Él jamás llegaría a ser alguien en la familia.

El hombre la mira y no puede creer que aun en esa condición ella se atreva a verse superior, la odia por ello.

Destraba la pistola y se aleja cinco pasos. Apunta directamente la cabeza de la castaña y un disparo rompe el silencio del callejón.

La boca de la muchacha se abre con sorpresa al ver a James caer muerto frente a ella, con una bala en el entrecejo.

Gira sin dejar de apoyarse contra los ladrillos y solo logra ver una figura masculina, oscura, alta y delgada. En las manos una pistola brilla como plata. Enfoca la vista, algo tiene el tipo en su boca, es como su hubiese escupido el disparo por sus labios encendidos. Frente a ella, el tipo quita su capucha negra, el humo que sale de su boca se debe al cigarrillo que descansa en la comisura izquierda de sus labios. Ella conoce ese mentón. Incluso la marca del cilindro.

—Edward —susurra sorprendida. Un fantasma que vuelve para escoltarla a su cita con la parca. Inhala profundo, pero el aire no llega a sus pulmones. Su sangre ya no bombea, su corazón comienza a parar.

—Te dije que volvería del infierno de ser necesario para arrastrarte yo mismo a el —responde él con voz ronca, bajando el arma.

Los ojos de la chica lo ven con nostalgia, desea pedirle perdón, decirle que lo ha extrañado tanto, que no hay dolor comparable al haberlo perdido, pero al ver los verdes del muchacho mirarla sin emoción alguna, decide solo murmurar un trémulo—; Adiós.

Él aun no descubre que una bala se encuentra alojada justo en el centro de sus montes preferidos, de ellos con los que sueña cada noche. Solo cuando ve las rodillas de la chica que tanto amó, golpear contra el piso mojado, se acerca a ella. La sujeta contra sí con fuerza y lo descubre. La mira horrorizado hacer el intento de respirar—. ¿Bella? —pregunta, no quiere preocuparse por ella. No quiere que ella descubra que continúa amándola como el primer día, se niega a aceptarlo, incluso a sí mismo.

—Precioso, tan precioso —dice la chica. Sus ojos se cierran y la oscuridad la absorbe, quitándola de los cálidos brazos de su amado.

* * *

_Associati* dícese de los aspirantes a soldattos en la mafia italiana, que aún no son admitidos en la "familia"._

* * *

**Hello!**

Bueno chicas, espero que este nuevo proyecto, que consta de quince capitulos, más prologo y epilogo, sea de su gusto. Será actualizado todos los lunes y en medida que mi tiempo lo permita, quizás me vean mas seguido.

**Aclaración cortita**; mis historias -en su mayoria al menos-, tendran fin para la quincena de Julio, pues luego con el nacimiento de Monserrat, dudo tener tiempo para algo más que mi pequeña señorita. Así que como regalo de despedida las dejare a todas con final. Desde este lunes comienzo con un maratón de actualizaciones.

Ojala que me permitan disfrutar de sus comentarios, hipotesis y pensamientos de esta nueva historia.

Un beso grande a todas!


End file.
